Once a Transformer always a Transformer
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: yes it OFC so not hate kay yes there is lesbian scenes so don't read if you don't like and no hate kay :) so yeah review and read and tell me what I could improve on and change and all that xoxo


"Mum where is the hair drier" I called out as I walked out of the bathroom in a towel. I wasn't expecting everyone to be there but they were.

"It's under the sink hunny" Sarah smiled

"Thanks" I smiled back

"Hay Kaela could you come and help me please" I smiled

"Sure" she said walking towards me. Ever since Sarah and Will have adopted me it's been great my life is amazing at the moment I wouldn't want it any other way. We got into the bathroom and started blow drying my hair

"You know what?" I asked

"What?"

"We should ask OP if we could throw a party at the base how awesome would that be"

"Yes we should" she laughed. So after she dried my hair I got dressed and walked down stairs into the kitchen were everyone else was.

"Hay Optimus can we throw a party at the base with a few of Kaela, Sam and my friends and with the auto bots?" I asked

"Sure why not" he smiled

"Yes!" everyone cheered Sam Mikaela and I all texted our friends to get ready to party that we will pick them up and take them to the base. When everyone got to the base it was around 5:30 we have all had dinner and are ready to drink so we all started dancing and drinking, I wanted to rest so I went and sat on Iron Hide's chest plates he didn't mind on bit, everyone even I knew he liked me and I liked him but he doesn't know I do, hopefully by the end of tonight or tomorrow sometime we will be together maybe. It wasn't long until Mikaela climbed up beside me with another drink for me and her she was drunk but so was I, we were giggling and talking about stuff then we stood up and started dancing on IronHide, grinding up against each other. After dancing for ages we got tired and thirsty so we got a few more drinks and was sitting in Iron Hide again we are both extremely drunk at this point in time and next thing I know Mikaela leans over and we start making-out and I mean full on making out, she ended up making me lie down on IronHide and her lay half on top of me, we both were groaning and moaning, out tongues entering each other's mouth next thing I know she is pinning me to him and she is kissing, sucking and nibbling at my neck and I was there moaning I felt IronHide spark beating fast and with a low purr I said

"Why not join us iron hide" that made his spark skip a beat he pick us both up which Mikaela wasn't happy about him interrupting us but when she realized he was us to his room she was happy he placed us on the bed where Mikaela and I where at it again he turned into his holo-form mode and joined in on the fun, never have I ever felt so much pleasure before. Every touch would send me off in moans, then it hit my orgasm I was shaking like I never shock before. It was an amazing feeling, it was exhausting in the end we all just ended up snuggling up to each other feel asleep, I woke up the next day with the biggest head ache and to IronHide and Mikaela beside me, I slide out of between them put my bra and underwear on and stole IronHide's shirt and walked towards the kitchen for some breaky.

"How's your head" Sam asked when I walked in

"Sore" I moaned

"So I hear you had fun last night" Sides winked at me I went red and threw an apple at him

"aww shes all red" he cooed

"Shut it Sides" I glared at him

"oh and what are you going… hang on why are you wearing Iron Hides shirt" he giggled

"Argh" I groaned

"haha I'm kidding calm down" Sides joked then I heard a whistle from behind me I turned around to find Jazz there

"Looking good sexy" he said. I just rolled my eyes

"Jazz leave her alone" a deep voice said from behind him I look up and its Iron Hide in just his pants he looked at me with his eye brow raised I went pink and looked away

"Nice hickeys" Sides said coming up touching them I slapped his hands away

"I think everyone knows who gave you them" whispered Sides

"The one and only Mikaela" shouted jazz

"OWW Jazz do you have to be so loud" I said hitting him in the stomach

"offph, ouch that hurt" he complained

"It was meant to" I glared. I started cooking bacon, sausages, hash browns and eggs for everyone for breaky as soon as I started cooking Mikaela walked in everyone looked at her and had a smirk on there face. She just rolled her eyes and walked to the fridge.

"Don't worry they have been giving me shit all morning" I rolled my eyes looking at her she laughed

"Boys will be boys" she smiled as she took a water bottle out and walked to Sam and gave him a kiss

"Where was my action last night" he did a fake smile.

"You missed out" she looked at me and smirked

"Ok wait I'm confused right now, are you and Crissy and item or is she with Iron Hide yet because everyone knows they like each other but they haven't made a move on each other, or was it a one night stand so are youse like leso or not cause I'm really confused" Sides said scratching his Holo-forms head.

I pretended I couldn't hear the question and continued on cooking I even started to hum

"Wait what?" Iron Hide asked confused and then looked at me I could feel him looking at me,

"Wait did you know Crissy likes you Hide, are you serious everyone know even she knew you liked her but how was it not obvious that she liked you everyone could tell" Sam said.

"I knew this day was going to come" Will shook his head

"Ok food is cooked" I smiled and walked over with the food and put it on the table and everyone dug in

"So is anyone going to answer my question?" Sides asked

"Ok look, you see Crissy and I are both Bisexual which means we like both males and Females but since we both were extremely drunk and it brought the lesbian side of us out… all I can say is no Crissy and I are not an Item but we probably will have our lesbian moments" Mikaela said

"Ok" Sides said happy with the answer.

"Ok now you two" he said pointing at me then Hide

"Umm I'm really full so I'm going to go for a shower," I said jumping up and walking out of the room

"What's her problem?" Sunny asked walking in

"She doesn't like being in awkward situations" shrugged Bee

"How do you know?" Will asked

"She is my little sister…?" Bee said

"Wait what!?, she is one of us how who what?" Sides shouted

"What's all the commotion?" Prowl asked walking in with Optimus

"Crissy is one of us!" Sunny shouted

"Yes didn't youse know that?" Optimus said

"No she didn't tell us?" Jazz said

"Why wasn't I informed" Will asked flabbergasted

"Wait she didn't tell you?" Optimus asked confused

"No she didn't, why wouldn't she tell me this I knew she was special by the markings on her back and all but I didn't think she was one of youse, all those scares on her are they from wars?" Will asked softly

"Some of them are," Optimus sighed and looked away

"When her mother passed she feel into deep depression more than I did she was so close to her mother they spent every single day together and she had to sit there and watch her mother die, I wasn't there when she died but Crissy, I mean Fire Blaze was and she started to cut herself I wanted her to stop I tried everything but she wouldn't I could hear her scream from the night mares and hear her cry herself to sleep every night and I couldn't do anything about she wouldn't let me in she pushed everyone away" Optimus sighed heavily. I walked into the room and walked up to Optimus and hugged him

"I'm sorry" I whispered with tears running down my face.

"it's ok" he said hugging me back and whipped them away, why didn't you tell Will you where one of us?"

"How was I, oh hay Will not to scare you or anything but I happen to be an alien robot from outer space I hope you don't mind" I said rolling my eyes

"Well I see where you're coming from there" Optimus laughed

"Sorry for not telling you Will but I had no way of saying it and it wasn't something I really wanted to bring up.." I said looking at him

"Its ok kido" he laughed and gave me a hugging me

"Soo…" I stood there awkwardly..

"OMG you have to show us your robot mode and your car mode" Mikaela squealed

"Haha ok" I changed into my car mode which was a Blue Ferrari with black flames on the side and 2 white stripes.

"OMG" squealed Mikaela

"Just think how awesome it would be if I rocked up to school in this car" she smiled

"Not that there is anything wrong with you bee" she added in then I changed into by robot mode and that's when Ratchet picked me up and carried me to his med bay

"Noo! Argh put me down Ratchet!" I was kicking and screaming trying to get out of his grip

"Finally got you! Ha! You never came for a check-up now you are going to have to sit in my office for nearly the whole day so I can see how everything is going" Ratchet smirked. All I could do was groan

"This isn't fair" I complained the whole time I was in there and he finally let me out. By the time I got out it was 6:00 at night. So I was on my way to the kitchen to get something for dinner. Where I ran into Iron Hide

"Um Crissy can I talk to you? He asked

"Umm yeah sure..." I stuttered

"I was just wondering that if you might well if you would go out with me?" he asked


End file.
